Konoha's Trap Master
by PolarZephyr
Summary: Naruto survives the extraction of the Kyuubi, but is left unable to use chakra. When the Fourth Ninja War begins to protect the last jinchuriki, will he be able to use the skills he had honed to perfection early in his life to stop Akatsuki's plans?
1. Chapter 1: Being Found

_A Naruto Fanfic_

**Konoha's Trap Master**

**Chapter 1: Being Found**

It was cold and damp. No light was able to penetrate the murkiness of the cell. The sound of water dripping on the stone floor echoed around the chamber shrouded in darkness.

Drip.

That sound was driving him crazy.

Drip. Drip.

How long had he been in this oppressive darkness, listening to that detestable dripping? A couple of hours, a few days, weeks, or even years? He didn't know, a part of him didn't care. Another part was silently screaming for a release from his prison. To be freed from the suffocating darkness and endless dripping that was slowly consuming his sanity.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was a moment of silence. He held his breath.

Drip.

He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. After all, surely someone somewhere should know that he was still alive. Someone should know he wasn't dead, and that they should be searching for him. In fact, they should have never let him step a foot in this place, they should have found him before then. That's what should of happened.

But he knew that what should of happened never did. Perhaps it never would. Or maybe by the time that they finally got round to finding him, it would be too late. After all, he didn't have a reason to be alive anymore. He didn't know why he was still alive at all. He should have died the moment that man got what he wanted. But he lived. That man should of killed him when he realized that he had survived. But he didn't. Instead that man had thrown him in this chamber, cut off from the rest of the world.

Why? Why was he still alive? He repeatedly asked that to himself, trying to understand why he was allowed to live. He didn't have a bloodline, or any special techniques, or anything that was really worth something. Was it the fact that he looked liked his father, and because they couldn't hurt him they choose to hurt his son instead? Maybe there was just some sick amusement in tormenting him? Or maybe because he survived the extraction there was value in letting him live?

Yes, that had to be it. As far as he knew, not only was he the first person to survive an extraction, he also seemed to have an odd connection to the statue where the demons were sealed. After his demon had been removed, he felt cold, so very cold, and empty, like a part of him was missing. Then he could hear his demon talking, in fact, he could hear all of the demons that Akatsuki had collected. After that, he felt an enormous force try to pull him into the statue, and he had been unable to move or think, the pain was so great.

He had learned that the further away from the statue he was, the colder he became, but the less pain he would be in. The closer he was the more pain he would be in, but the less cold he would be. So far he hadn't been able to find any middle ground between the two. It didn't help when some of the members of Akatsuki had dragged him out of his chamber to throw him in front of the statue, just so they could watch him scream.

Yet they had stopped doing that some time ago, and the pain that had always accompanied him being close to the statue had suddenly vanished, making him wonder if they had just abandoned him. He was thankful that now the pain was gone he could think clearly, but the cold that he now felt deep inside him, radiating through his frail figure, was just as bad. As numb as he was, at least now he had a shot of escaping.

Sighing again, he prepared himself for the only task he had set himself to do. A very painful task, as everything seemed to be lately. He tensed, and cautiously raised his index finger. Then he waited for a few seconds before he raised his hand, and winced. He repeated this process with his other hand, then wriggled his toes, bent his knees and elbows slightly, and slowly moved his head from side to side. He hadn't moved for awhile, so he was quite stiff, but after a few minutes of stretching on his uncomfortable bed he was able to pull himself into a sitting position.

He waited a moment, straining his ears to see if he could hear anyone past the iron door, just in case that today was the day when his captors returned. When he was sure he was alone, he slung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the dull pain that throbbed around his stomach where his seal had been. Breathing slowly, he brought his hands into a seal and tried to mold chakra.

Immediately the pain turned from a dull throb to a searing agony, and spread throughout his entire body. He screamed, and fell back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and curled into a ball with a slight whimper. Here was the reason why he hadn't escaped yet: he hadn't been able to use chakra. If it wasn't for this problem, he would rasengan the door off it's hinges and he home free. But he couldn't, and it frustrated him to no end.

Obviously today he would remain captive in a hideout with no guards, the only thing coming between him and freedom being a large iron door with creaky hinges.

He didn't know how long it had been since his last escape attempt, but what he did know was that there would be no more. Starvation and dehydration had taken there toll, he was too weak to move. His bones were more noticeable then ever, his throat and lips were parched, and his eyes were so dry he could barely open them. His hair had gotten longer, it now fell over his eyes, and his nails were longer and chipped. It was an effort just to breathe, it felt like he had to force his lungs to operate.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to die here, in a small dark chamber as an emancipated skeleton and all alone. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him. It did at first, he thought about it all the time, but not now. His last experience as a prisoner had taken all of his will and smashed it. He was now just a weak, lonely boy that wanted to be put out of his misery.

Although not all of his time as a captive had been bad. He estimated that about a week ago, Sakura came and gave him a striptease, which he thoroughly enjoyed. A short time after that, Sasuke came and told him that he was returning to Konoha, so he shouldn't worry about keeping his promise and that he would protect the village for him. Then just yesterday Jiraiya sat on the end of his bed, and told him that he was proud of him. That he shouldn't be afraid of dying, that there would be people waiting for him when he got to heaven. He said that his parents couldn't wait to meet him, although they would be sad that he had died so soon. Then he ruffled his hair, and said that he was proud of him again, and added that he was the grandson he never had, which would of made him cry if he was able to, but he couldn't, so instead he just smiled slightly.

After that visit, he had been content. He knew that he was hallucinating, but it was something that Jiraiya would of said. Or perhaps he really did visit, some of the things his master could do amazed him still. So he just waited for his end to come, thinking back on his life through all the years. Surprisingly, he couldn't think of anything he would want to change. Not even what happened at the Valley of the End. After all, Sasuke leaving was the thing that drove him to become strong.

Although obviously not strong enough, going by the situation he was in now. He just hoped that no one else would pay from him not being able to prevent having his demon removed from his body. And he prayed that the last jinchuriki wouldn't fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. He didn't know what the organization's plans were, but anything that involved nine insanely powerful demons could not be good.

Feeling his end coming near, with his last few breaths he pleaded to whatever Kamisama would listen and begged that his friends would survive the coming battle.

Just at that point, he thought he heard a noise. What he thought was a loud crash echoed through the hideout. But he couldn't be sure, as he was struggling to hold onto consciousness. And what were the chances of someone finding him just as he was about to die? There was another loud crash, this one sounded closer then the previous. The sounds continued to move towards him, accompanied by what could be shouts.

Suddenly there was a loud screech, and the first beam of light that he had seen since his imprisonment lit up his gaunt face. He heard murmuring, and light footsteps making their way towards him. When they stopped, a cautious hand was placed on his neck, feeling for a pulse. A high pitched sound that nearly ruptured his eardrums followed. He grit his teeth in annoyance. Why did he have to be subjected to such vile noise when he was on his death bed?

The next thing he knew, he was scooped up and held next to something warm, and a calm, deep voice silenced the shrill that was assaulting his ears. After a few more quiet words, he felt wind rush against his body, along with movement that he associated with running at high speeds. He thought that whoever was carrying him might have spoken to him, but darkness was starting to creep in on him. This was either the greatest hallucination he'd ever had, or he was incredibly lucky. Regardless of which it was, he snuggled closer to the person's warmth, ignoring their shivers at his icy touch.

Uzumaki Naruto had been found.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping On Clouds

_A Naruto Fanfic_

**Konoha's Trap Master  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Sleeping On Clouds**

* * *

><p><em>Italic<em> = thoughts

_"Italic"_ = jinchuriki talking with demon mentally

**"Bold"** = summon/demon talking

**_Bold_** = summon/demon thinking

_**"Bold"**_ = demon talking to jinchuriki mentally

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Omoi!"<p>

"But Karui, think about it. Since our Shisho has gone missing, who knows where he could be. Maybe he's all the way in Iwagakure, and by the time we get to him he'll just be a pile of bones."

"I said shut up, Omoi! Shisho wouldn't get taken down so easily, he's one of Kumo's best!"

"That's true... Maybe he ran off with a beautiful woman, and by the time he gets back they'll be a bunch of little Kirabi's running around, and they'll all be rapping and will be able to summon octopuses..."

"What the hell is with your imagination? As if there's a summoning contract for octopuses."

"Karui, Omoi, can you please stop arguing for a moment? This is a dangerous mission we're on." Samui said to her two team mates, before turning to the leader of the mission. "Darui, how much farther is the destination?"

"Not far, we should be there soon."

"We would of got there ages ago if we hadn't stopped..." Karui muttered.

Darui sighed. For two days, he had been forced to listen to Karui and Omoi bicker like little children. He didn't know how Samui managed to put up with them. Under the circumstances though, he was too concerned to feel too annoyed by it.

Five days ago, they had received word that their village protector, Kirabi, had been captured by a group called Akatsuki. They knew that someone would try and take him, Kirabi was the jinchuriki to the Hachibi. Their other jinchuriki, Nii Yugito, had already been captured, so it was just a matter of time for someone to come after him as well.

But never once did anyone imagine that they would succeed. Kirabi was one of the strongest shinobi they had, only coming second to his brother, Ei, who was the Raikage. When Ei found out that his brother had been captured, Kumogakure shook from his fury.

So when a shinobi told them that they had possibly found an Akatsuki base near Kaminari no Kuni, Ei had immediately sent a team to investigate. If they couldn't find Kirabi here, then he would call a meeting for all the Kages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Darui was the leader, with his Storm Release and Black Lightning that he had learned from the Sandaime Raikage. Under his command were Team Samui, the three students of Kirabi himself.

"We've arrived."

Those simple words caused the entire team to go silent. Ahead of them was a cave that was obscured by a waterfall and a large rock jutting out in front of the falling water. The ground was wet with the spray that the waterfall made upon hitting the rock, and a river travelled into the forest that the group had just emerged from. They looked around cautiously as they approached the cave's entrance.

Once inside, they silently walked down a passage that sloped downwards, further into the earth. It was getting hard to see, the light from the entrance not being able to penetrate the gloom. Omoi unsheathed his sword, and ran lightning chakra through the blade. The lightning crackled loudly, and making any attempt at stealth now impossible. Darui sighed inwardly, and continued down the path, with Omoi coming behind him, raising his sword high in the air to light up the surrounding area as much as possible. Karui came third, peering apprehensively ahead, while Samui brought up the rear and kept watch for any enemies who may try to sneak up on them.

The team stopped when they came to the end of the passageway and reached a door. Darui attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It appeared to be locked from the inside. He pulled out his cleaver sword and unfolded it, before imbuing it with lightning chakra like Omoi. Stepping forward, he swung his sword in an arc and slashed at the door.

The wood groaned as Darui put more force into the swing, and finally it buckled with a loud crash, as debris flew into a large cavern. The group rushed into the room with their weapons drawn, their eyes darting around the empty space warily. For a few more seconds they stayed still, before they relaxed and all but Omoi sheathed their weapons.

Lightning reverberated around the giant cavern, so much that they were almost deafened by it. With what little light they had, they looked at the room in more detail. Not that there was anything too see. It was completely empty, save for small door at the far end of the room, and in the centre there was a slight depression in the ground that was about as big as half the cavern.

"I wonder what could make such a huge indentation..." Omoi wondered.

"Does it matter? We need to find shisho!"

Disappointed, Karui walked up to the second door. When it too wouldn't open, she angrily kicked it down. She stomped through the doorframe, silently seething that they hadn't found her shisho yet. By the look of things, this hideout had been abandoned long ago. Meaning that not only had her shisho not even been here, she was sent to a place where she had no chance of finding him at all.

She grumbled to herself, swearing that if Kirabi wasn't already dead, then she would kill him for making her worry so much. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Darui pointing ahead of her. Taking more notice of her surroundings, she saw six iron doors looming in front of her. Five were open, but one was closed, and she felt the faint stirrings of hope that there was still a chance, a small chance, but a chance nonetheless that she could still find her shisho.

Then she felt a stab of worry and fear. Sure, Kirabi could be behind that door, but what condition would he be in? Would he be alive, well but annoyed that his vacation, as he would put it, had been interrupted? Or would he be tied up to the wall after days of endless torture? Maybe they were too late, and he would be dead, or they would just find his swords and his body would never be found. She didn't even realize that she was shaking until Omoi came and patted her on the back. When she looked at him, she could see all the things that she was just thinking reflected in his eyes.

"Check the other rooms first. We'll open this one last." Darui commanded, feeling dread creep into his gut.

Team Samui did as he ordered while he stood watch. When the three came back, they reported that the other rooms were empty, and he prepared himself for what he might find on the other side of the door. The other three shifted nervously, Samui just barely managing to keep a blank face. He put his hand on the latch that secured the door and pulled it to the side. The iron swung towards them with a deafening screech.

Omoi pointed his lightning infused sword inwards, and the team peered in. The room was like the rest of the hideout: bare. It was dark and relatively empty, the only things occupying the space were a few small puddles of water on the ground and a small bed tucked into a corner. They would of thought that the room was empty, but the crackling sword lit up a bright mop of yellow lying on the bed.

"Is that..." Samui started.

"A person?" Darui finished.

Karui walked towards the figure, while Omoi stepped in to further light up the bed. They saw a young man, probably in his teens, with the brightest blond hair that they had seen. He was wearing orange pants and a mesh shirt, although both were torn and shredded badly, the shirt had almost all of its left side ripped off, exposing a barely healed wound on the teenagers side that stretched from his ribs to his hip. He looked to be in bad condition, skeletal and pale.

When Karui reached him, she honestly believed that there was no way that he was alive. But when she pressed her fingers against his neck, she got a surprise.

"Holy mother of demons! He's not dead!" she shrieked.

Everyone flinched from the noise and the Kumo ninja covered their ears.

"Not cool," Samui grumbled.

"I think even if he was dead, he would be revived after that," Omoi muttered.

"Shut up, Omoi!"

Darui took control to prevent any eardrums rupturing. He picked up the boy and held him close, noticing how cold he was with slight concern. "Karui, he's injured enough as is, please don't try to make it worse." Karui dropped her head in embarrassment.

"It's obvious that Kirabi isn't here, so let's go and get him to Kumo as fast as possible. I don't know if he's gonna make it..." Darui spoke softly.

He then sprinted out of the room and made his way towards the entrance and towards Kumogakure. Team Samui followed close behind. He knew that they were disappointed with not finding their shisho, to be honest, he was too. They were the last hope for the people of Kumogakure to find their protector, and they had failed. Kirabi was still missing, and there were no more clues to where he could be. But at the moment, the person he carried in his arms was more important.

"Sorry kid," Darui murmured. "You better pull through."

He didn't know if the teen heard him, but he seemed to snuggle closer to him, as if he recognized that he was now safe. Darui shivered at his touch, he never knew that someone could be that cold. If it wasn't for the raspy breaths and faint heartbeat, he would be sure that he was carrying a corpse.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

Karui and Omoi stood near the entrance of Kumogakure. Darui had gone straight to the hospital to drop off his near-dead charge. Samui had gone to the Raikage to report of their mission failure and also the extra person they picked up. Meanwhile, the duo were staring at the person in front of them with their mouths wide open.

"Yo, Karui, Omoi! Why you staring like you're daring, can't you see, it's me, Kirabi!"

"Shisho!"

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Omoi spoke, his eyes watering.

"Well at least he's alive. I knew he wouldn't get beat!" Karui exclaimed.

"And there's no little Kirabi's that are rapping and summoning octopuses..."

"Omoi, don't ruin the moment."

"So, bro told me that you plus Samui and Darui went to rescue me. Couldn't you wait for me to finish my holiday before you went and had fun away?"

The duo looked at their shisho and sighed. Of course. It was a holiday.

"You shouldn't really worry about it Shisho." Karui shrugged. "There was nothing there, it was no fun at all. Plus we weren't really bothered about fun since we were looking high and low for you." She put emphasis on the last word.

"But," Omoi spoke up, "we did find someone in the hideout."

Kirabi's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" Now this was interesting.

Karui nodded. "Yeah, it was a guy, looked about sixteen-ish. Had really bright blond hair and was pretty beat up and really thin. Since he was found in an Akatsuki base, do you think that he's a jinchuriki like you, Shisho?"

"Hmm... Think I'll go see this gaki." Kirabi mused.

Meanwhile, the Raikage was already standing at the bedside of said gaki. He gazed thoughtfully at the blond, while he had his assistant Mabui go through all the shinobi records that they had of foreign ninja. Although he already had an idea of who this person was. Not many people had that shade of blond hair, and the whiskers on his cheeks were a dead giveaway that he could be a jinchuriki... But if that was true, then where was his seal?

And why would Akatsuki even leave a jinchuriki alone in the first place? He knew the demons that jinchuriki held were at the centre of the group's plans. not that he knew what those plans were. So it was suspicious that he had been abandoned in the way he had. Plus it was far too coincidental that five days after his brother's attempted capture, they found a person in one of the organization's hideouts. Although it would be a bit extreme to leave one of their men in this condition just so they could get a spy in Kumogakure, but it was expected of S-class missing nukenin.

"Bro, you here to see the unlucky gaki?" a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Bi... Why are you here?" the Raikage turned to look at his brother and two students.

"What do you think, this guy's part of the missing link," Kirabi rapped. Badly.

Ai massaged his temples. "Bi, stop doing that! Your giving me a headache."

But Kirabi wasn't listening. He was studying the teen lying on the hospital bed. **_"So this is the one that could be a jinchuriki?"_** A voice in his mind said.

_"Yo, eight-o. Sense anything demonic and catastrophic?"_

**_"Stop that appalling attempt at rhyming in my presence."_** There was a moment of silence.**_ "I believe that he could of once been a jinchuriki, most likely for the Kyuubi."_**

_"Ah, I knew- Wait, what do you mean by `could of once been'?"_

**_"There are trace amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra in his chakra network. However, I do not feel the presence of the fox within him. Wherever the Kyuubi is, it is not here, most likely he was already removed from his host."_**

"How can that be...?" Kirabi mused.

"What? What is it?" Ai asked, irritated.

"Hachibi says this gaki was the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. But the fox is lost after being removed, and somehow the host has survived, it has been proved."

"So he really is a jinchuriki!" Karui exclaimed.

"What I wouldn't give for you to talk normally for once..." Ei grumbled. "But if that is true, how has he survived? I thought that all jinchuriki die after having their Bijuu taken..."

Kirabi shrugged, and continued to observe teenager. He placed his hand on the blond's forehead, and removed it immediately afterwards. "He's like ice, that can't be nice." He turned to look at his brother. "He's not that old and far too cold. Will he be okay or should we throw our hope away?"

Ei sighed. "I don't know... We're dealing with something that hasn't been dealt with before, and we can't even figure out what the problem is. Starvation and dehydration we can fix, but we have no clue why he is like he's been locked in a freezer."

"Guess we have to wait and see," Omoi murmured.

All four of them watched the figure lying on the bed with apprehensive eyes. There wasn't much they could do, it was up to the former jinchuriki to fight to survive.

* * *

><p>Shisho = Master<p>

Iwagakure = Village Hidden in the Rocks

Kumo = Cloud

Akatsuki = Dawn/Daybreak

Jinchuriki = Power of Human Sacrifice

Hachibi = Eight Tails

Raikage = Lightning Shadow

Kumogakure = Village Hidden in the Clouds

Kaminari no Kuni = Land of Lightning

Nukenin = Missing-nin

Gaki = Kid

Kyuubi = Nine Tails

Bijuu = Tailed Beasts

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Urgh, it took me about half an hour to FINALLY figure out how to upload this chapter... I feel sorry for my mum who had to listen to "I have no idea what i'm doing!" over and over again. Hopefully I will remember what to do next time... Anyway... I'm going to be using the japanese names for characters, like Killer Bee will be Kirabi, A will be Ei, ect... Just think it sounds nicer that way for some reason.<p> 


End file.
